‘Wowowin’ Beats ‘We Will Survive’ and ‘Game ng Bayan,’ ‘Glory Jane’ and ‘Cash Cab Philippines’ in National TV Ratings
March 16, 2016 While ABS-CBN continues to dominate the daytime and primetime race, there’s one Kapuso and Kapinoy programs remains undisputed and that is Willie Revillame’s Wowowin and Ryan Agoncillo’s Cash Cab Philippines. Game ng Bayan vs. Wowowin Notes: #IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena as the most-watched fantaserye on primetime threated against FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Little Nanay last Thursday and Friday, 45.7% and 44.3%, despectively, compared to the rivals' 40.5% and 17.8%, and 38.6% and 18.0%. #''Dolce Amore'' also continues to rule over its own competitors Till My Heartaches End and That’s My Amboy, as it scored sweet ratings of 34.4% and 32.8% versus 32.6% and 16.5%, 25.7% and 16.1%. #''TV Patrol'' remains to be the gold standard for news programs as it has consistently cracked the top 5 programs on a daily basis. The flagship news program of ABS-CBN garnered 28.2% and 26.6% last Thursday and Friday. Express Balita had 31.5% and 23.9%, while 24 Oras only had 18.6% and 19.3%. 'March 10, 2016 (Thursday)' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.5% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.4% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 32.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 19.3% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.6% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 17.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''That's My Amboy'' (GMA) - 16.5% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.4% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 15.2% #''We Will Survive'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 14.4% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) / Eat Bulaga! (GMA) - 14.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''Destiny Rose'' (GMA) - 13.3% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 12.5% #''And I Love You So'' (ABS-CBN) / Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (IBC) - 12.3% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 11.7% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) - 10.6% #''You're My Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.4% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Kung Ako Na Lang Sana'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.2% #''Game ng Bayan'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.9% #''Cash Cab Philippines'' (IBC) - 8.7% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '10 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.3%) vs. Tunay Na Buhay (replay) (0.5%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.8%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.5%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.7%) :Kris TV (4.5%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (7.2%) / Pokemon Black And White (8.8%) / Knock Out (8.7%) vs. Joey & Teysi (3.2%) :Mr. Bean (5.1%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Oh, My Girl! (7.7%) vs. Winx Club (6.4%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Kung Ako Na Lang Sana (9.2%) vs. You’re The Best (7.4%) / Carmina (7.4%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (8.7%) / RadyoBisyon (2.4%) / Hapi Kung Healthy (2.7%) :Be My Lady (16.4%) vs. Mars Ravelo's Roberta (11.7%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.2%) :It’s Showtime (17.1%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (14.2%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (13.7%) :Doble Kara (15.4%) vs. Bimby (12.5%) vs. Wish I May (10.6%) :Tubig At Langis (14.2%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (11.2%) vs. Kahapon Lamang (5.5%) / Kamen Rider Fourze (7.7%) :And I Love You So (12.3%) vs. Destiny Rose (13.3%) vs. Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (TreseBella) (7.7%) :Game Ng Bayan (8.9%) / We Will Survive (14.7%) vs. Wowowin (15.2%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (8.7%) / Glory Jane (19.3%) :Express Balita (31.5%) vs. TV Patrol (28.2%) vs. 24 Oras (18.6%) vs. Aksyon (2.0%) / Carlo J. Caparas’ Ang Panday (3.8%) :Syrena (45.7%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (40.5%) vs. Little Nanay (17.8%) vs. Arrow (3.8%) :Dolce Amore (34.4%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (25.6%) vs. That’s My Amboy (16.5%) vs. Supernatural (3.3%) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (21.9%) vs. The Story of Us (18.9%) vs. Because Of You (14.4%) vs. Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap? (1.3%) :You’re My Home (9.4%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.8%) vs. Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (12.3%) / Oh My Venus (TreseBella) (7.6%) vs. Temptation (8.7%) vs. Amachan (0.6%) / Aksyon Tonite (0.5%) :Bandila (2.5%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (5.2%) / Reporter’s Notebook (2.8%) vs. News Team 13 (2.7%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) vs. Kaya. (0.4%) / Shop Japan (0.1%) :Sports U (1.3%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.3%) vs. Lingkod Kapinoy (1.1%) :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Shop TV (0.3%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 11, 2016 (Friday)' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 44.3% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.6% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 23.9% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 22.6% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.3% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.5% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) / That's My Amboy (GMA) - 16.1% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 15.8% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 15.2% #''Doble Kara'' / And I Love You So (ABS-CBN) - 14.9% #''Destiny Rose'' (GMA) - 14.7% #''Tubig at Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''We Will Survive'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 13.9% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 13.4% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 12.1% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 10.9% #''Game ng Bayan'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.2% #''Cash Cab Philippines'' (IBC) - 9.9% #''You're My Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.7% #''Kapuso Movie Festival'' (GMA) - 9.5% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '10 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.3%) vs. Born To Be Wild (replay) (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.5%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.7%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.5%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.6%) :Kris TV (5.2%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (6.1%) / Pokemon Black And White (8.9%) / Knock Out (9.1%) vs. Joey & Teysi (2.6%) :Mr. Bean (5.0%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival (9.5%) vs. Winx Club (8.8%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters (9.4%) vs. Dream Home (6.7%) / Love Hotline (6.9%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (11.3%) / RadyoBisyon (5.4%) / Hapi Kung Healthy (3.0%) :Be My Lady (16.1%) vs. Mars Ravelo's Roberta (13.4%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.8%) :It’s Showtime (17.4%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (13.9%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (11.8%) :Doble Kara (14.9%) vs. Wish I May (12.3%) vs. Bimby (12.1%) :Tubig At Langis (14.2%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (12.9%) vs. Kahapon Lamang (9.8%) / Kamen Rider Fourze (6.1%) :And I Love You So (14.9%) vs. Destiny Rose (14.7%) vs. Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (TreseBella) (5.4%) :Game ng Bayan (10.2%) / We Will Survive (14.0%) vs. Wowowin (15.8%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (9.9%) / Glory Jane (20.5%) :TV Patrol (26.6%) vs. Express Balita (23.9%) vs. 24 Oras (19.3%) vs. Aksyon (3.6%) :Syrena (40.3%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (38.6%) vs. Little Nanay (18.0%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup (Live) (6.2%) :Dolce Amore (32.8%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (25.7%) vs. That’s My Amboy (16.1%) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (22.6%) vs. The Story of Us (18.5%) vs. Because Of You (15.2%) vs. Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap? (3.3%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (10.9%) / Oh My Venus (TreseBella) (9.9%) vs. You’re My Home (9.7%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (3.8%) vs. Bubble Gang (9.2%) vs. Amachan (0.9%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.6%) :Bandila (2.3%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (4.5%) vs. News Team 13 (3.5%) vs. Reaksyon (0.5%) / Bilang Pilipino 2016 (0.2%) :Tapatan Ni Tunying (1.6%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (1.8%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.9%) vs. Shop Japan (0.0%) :O Shopping (0.7%) vs. Shop TV (0.5%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS